One Piece: Mystery Islands
by martin.tollberg
Summary: You witness many great adventures with the Strawhat pirates but nothing like this.


One Piece: Mystery Islands by Martin Tollberg

A few months after Straw Hat Luffy defeated the Warlord Doflamingo &amp; save Dressrosa.

They finally get back together to go on their craziest journey yet in the new world. A series

of islands often called The Twelve Zodiac. Each island in one or another closely follows their

zodiac signs. Every two hundred years in a big open ocean all twelve of these islands appears.

Unknown to the Straw Hat pirates there's a group of bount huners waiting to collect. Each

member is skilled with their own specialized equipment to battle devil fruit users. Also their

old enemy Smoker was close by with his unit for further investigation.

Usopp said, "So where are we going next Nami?"

Nami said, "This will come as an surprise but we're going to see if the rumors are true."

Usopp said, "What rumors." He is getting more curious waiting an answer.

Nami said, "I remember back stealing from pirates about a legend in the new world."

Usopp said, "Oh ok go on."

Nami said, "Supposedly in this seemly big opened ocean are twelve islands hidden beneath the water."

Usopp said, "What that's impossible Nami."

Nami said, "There's one way to know for sure anyway each is said to be based on all twelve signs of the Zodiac."

Usopp said, "Oh ok I'm a little confused what's an Zodiac."

Nami said, "Are you telling me you never heard about the twelve Zodiac signs."

Usopp said, "No never."

Luffy said, "Same here where's food Sanji."

Sanji said, "I am making something for the ladies please cool off Luffy."

Zoro said, "I haven't either due to all my training during my child hood."

Chopper said, "I never heard of it before what is it."

Nami said, "Oh you guys are so helpless."

Robin said, "She is talking about a few patterns you see in the sky as well as personality of people."

Chopper said, "Oh wow I didn't know that."

Robin said, "Everyone is said to be based on one of these signs in the world."

Usopp said, "Oh ok that's interesting yet confusing oh I'm getting scared."

Nami said, "Why you never heard of these signs before."

Usopp said, "No it's I can't go there disease &amp; Chopper is too late to save me."

Franky said, "What's going on up here."

Robin said, "Sorry Franky they never heard of the Zodiac before."

Franky said, "You got to be kidding me right."

Nami said, "I wish I was but they really never heard of it before."

Franky said, "WOW they are a huge part of everything guys."

Luffy said, "I don't care come on Sanji I'm hungry."

Nami said, "Shut up Luffy now have you heard the legend Franky."

Franky said, "Which one since I was told so many over the years."

Robin said, "The one about twelve hidden beneath the water islands all based on the Zodiac signs."

Franky said, "I remember hearing something about it back when I was at Water 7."

Usopp said, "Do you recall what it was by any chance please it could save lives."

Nami said, "You are about to get it Usopp please go on."

Franky said, "Thanks I heard in one form or another they not only present each sign but are very dangerous."

Luffy said, "How dangerous."

Nami said, "Oh Luffy could you go over there for a minute."

Luffy said, "No I want to know what adventure is awaiting for us."

Robin said, "It's no use he loves stuff like this."

Nami said, "I guess you're right oh ok what else."

Franky said, "I also recall hearing there's a small distance between each island."

Robin said, "I heard all of them make a big circle in the ocean."

Nami said, "That's what I heard too interesting."

Franky said, "Unfortunately no one ever survived these islands it probably puts those Shiki had over control to shame."

Luffy said, "WOW cool!".

Chopper said, "Cool!."

Usopp said, "Get me out of here (screams)."

Nami said, "Oh no you're not you're one of us Usopp &amp; must stick with the crew."

Franky said, "Considering all the adventures I had so far we might as well go for it."

Nami said, "Alright turn 50 degrees East."

Luffy said, "I'm so excited another adventure here we go!."

On Scorpio Island some of the villagers are taking care of their usual things. A little boy notices something is coming toward them.

Billy said, "I think I see something big coming this way."

Old Bill said, "What really where?."

Billy said, "Look behind me grandpa."

Old Bill said, "I don't see... OMG he's right look everyone."

Everyone on the island is scared not knowing what it is. Not much of their island is on the surface of the ocean. It started moving up slowly

with the other eleven islands. Everyone was screaming &amp; finding their love ones to hide them in their homes.

Luffy said, "Hey Nami I see a few islands up ahead."

Nami said, "Really Usopp can I brought this."

Nami broughts Usopp's googles to see what's up ahead of their ship. To her surprise she never seen island that close to each other before.

Robin said, "Do you think these might be the legendary twelve islands of the Zodiac Nami?"

Nami said, "It's possible but we need to get on one of them first to make sure."

Luffy said, "Alright I choose that one."

Nami said, "Oh Luffy there's a few islands let's one?"

Luffy said, "The one directly ahead of our ship."

Franky said, "Super! with his usual pose."

Sanji said, "I over heard what's going on."

Robin said, "We might be at one of the legendary twelve islands."

Sanji said, "Oh Robin you're so hot when you say stuff like that."

Chopper said, "Really?"

Nami said, "I said we don't know for sure but it's weird these islands are so close."

Nami continues "But this is the New World we're talking so I guess we should expect anything."

Brook said, "(laughs) so we are going to these islands."

Nami said, "Yeah but I wish I knew more about the legend following them."

Brook said, "Can I see your panties."

Nami punches Brook in the head in anger.

Nami said, "No!"

Brook said, "Oh just when I thought it might finally happen."

Franky said, "Man this is a strange crew but we're all family now."

Luffy said, "That's right Franky you tell em."

Sanji said, "Doesn't this remind you guys of some our adventures?"

Everyone said, "Yeah."

Robin said, "Maybe a poneglyph might be on one of these islands."

They just anchored at Scorpio Island. They were surprised to see no one was out. A quick look around told the crew there are people here.

Two weeks ago back at Dressrosa an marine unit led by Smoker came for some answers. They searched most of the island on their own first.

Smoker goes up to one of the head marines of these parts.

Smoker said, "Commander Salt is it true the Strawhat pirates were here."

Commander Salt said, "Yes it was in fact their captain defeated one of our warlords."

Smoker said, "Are you kidding the same guy who almost killed me was beaten by him."

Commander Salt said, "I'm afraid it's true Smoker with a good amount of what you see here."

Smoker said, "Yes what about it?"

Commander Salt said, "Most of it actually was done by Doflamingo's crew."

Smoker said, "Now that's strange why would they hurt people they're protecting."

Commander Salt said, "They aren't it was all a lie to cover their operations."

Smoker said, "I see any leads where Straw Hat is?"

Commander Salt said, "Reports say they are heading toward a series of islands that don't exist."

Smoker said, "What do you mean doesn't exist?"

Commander Salt said, "There's a legend involving these islands that's sounds like a kid's story."

Smoker said, "Try me?"

Commander Salt said, "Every two hundred years all twelve islands in an big opened ocean of the New World will be fully surmerge for a little while."

Smoker said, "Tell me more Commander."

Commander Salt said, "Rumors say there's twelve archifacts based on each island which are based on the twelve Zodiac signs."

Commander Salt continues, "There has been at least three different possibilities."

Smoker said, "To what Commander?"

Commander Salt said, "If someone good stands in the correct spot with all the archifacts in place supposedly saves us for another two hundred years."

Commander Salt continues, "If someone evil stands there with all of them in place is a world forever covered in darkness."

Smoker said, "I bet it gets worse than that right?"

Commander Salt said, "Unfortunately the last possibility is even worse if no one stands there our world will end."

Smoker said, "What if that's true then we need more marines."

Commander Salt said, "I already spoke with my commanding officer about this."

Commander Salt continues, "Right now they will keep an ear out on anything happening."

Smoker said, "I'm guessing I'm going to be your eyes &amp; ears on this mission Sir."

Commander Salt said, "Correct we know we can trust you Smoker so don't let us down."

Smoker said, "Alright I'm heading to these islands Sir."

Smoker with his unit find Tashigi nearby. She was worried about what her commanding officer was talking about to Commander Salt.

Tashigi said, "Sir what's going on?"

Smoker said, "Tashigi we are going to find the Strawhat pirates."

Tashigi said, "Where is that?"

Smoker said, "According to Commander Salt we're heading to a series of islands."

Smoker continues, There is a legend that all twelve of these islands are based on the Zodiac signs."

Tashigi said, "I never heard of this before but..."

Smoker said, "Shut up we need to start hitting their direction soon."

Tashigi said, "Yes sir."

Smoker said, "That also means you guys move it."

Marines said, "Yes sir."

So they head out from Dressrosa to find these islands. Back to present day the marines are heading for another island in this giant circle.

Smoker said, "Men we got little information to work with."

Smoker continues, "All we know are one of these islands has the Strawhat pirates."

Smoker continues, "Supposedly a legend of all twelve of these islands based on all the Zodiac signs."

Smoker continues, "We must search every island &amp; capture all the Strawhat pirates."

Marines said, "Yes sir."

Tashigi said, "I feel you are holding something from me Smoker."

Smoker said, "Look Tashigi it might not be important."

Smoker continues, "Right now we must find these pirates as soon as possible."

Tashigi said, "Yes sir."

They land on Leo Island which is filled with dangerous animals. Some of which the world has never seen before.

It's survival of the fittest with Smoker's unit carefully searching for the Strawhat pirates.

Unknown to both &amp; the Strawhat pirates, there's a third group about to arrive. A skilled group of

bount hunters who came for all the Strawhat pirates. They also had a previous repetition of going against the marines.

These people will do whatever it takes to get what they want.

Three weeks ago at a bar Saber was drinking himself to death &amp; fighting with everyone. He was on his last ropes until

a group of bount hunters changed that.

Saber said, "What do you pansy want?"

Berserker said, "We want no trouble but I think you had enough."

Saber said, "Oh yeah make me big guy (as soon as he was standing up &amp; looking Berserker in the face.)

Rusty said, "Oh man chill out we were trying to help."

Jackal said, "Screw this guy I'm leaving."

Huntress said, "Look you need to pull yourself to together sir."

Saber said, "Don't call me sir bitch."

Mysterious was waiting outside until Saber said that. He comes running in with a quick jump currently on

top of him.

Mysterious said, "Good or bad if you ever say that to a lady again."

Mysterious continues, "I'll personally give you something to cry about."

Saber said, "Alright I take it back I'm sorry."

Saber continues, "You guys just don't know what just happened to me."

Huntress said, "Now that's more like it please tell us."

Back to present day Mysterious keeps watch. Suddenly Mysterious starts yelling loud late at night.

Mysterious said, "Everyone you need to see this."

Jackal said, "So the legends are true after all."

Saber said, "We can't confirm that yet Jackal."

Huntress said, "I actually see a few islands up ahead."

Berserker said, "I already noticed any ideas which one will we go to first?"

Saber said, "I would say the left directly on our left."

Berserker said, "Alright make way to this island guys."

Saber said, "I might not be able to change the past."

Saber continues, "I will caught our next targets even it costs me my life."

Berserker said, "Speaking like a true bount hunter &amp; warrior."

Jackal said, "At first when we met I hated you."

Jackal continues, "Now I am inspired by what you do man."

Saber said, "Thanks Jackal but you still creep me out."

Mysterious said, "I thought you would say that about me."

Saber said, "Maybe that too but whose counting right lol."

Huntress said, "Let's go hunt us some pirate scums."

They land to the closest island which so happens to Gemini Island. Where there's double of everything

possibly imagine.

Saber said, "I wonder which island this is?"

Huntress said, "I think I know which one it is."

Berserker said, "Alright tell me Huntress."

Huntress said, "Sir I beleive this is Gemini Island due to double of everything surrounding us."

Jackal said, "Not that's all I just picked up an apple but felt much heavier."

Berserker said, "Let me see something Mysterious."

Mysterious said, "Yes sir."

Berserker said, "Pick up that dog behind you."

Mysterious said, "Roger."

He tried pulling a dog behind him up but wasn't able to. This surprised the team thus coming up with

this conclusion.

Berserker said, "I believe this is in fact Gemini Island."

Berserker continues, "Where everything is doubled in both numbers &amp; weigh."

Jackal said, "I could have a field day with this place."

Berserker said, "As long as you come when we need you &amp; capture us some pirates."

Jackael said, "Yes sir."

Rusty said, "Very interesting I didn't think we would come here first."

Saber said, "Agreed I actually thought we would end up at Scorpio Island."

Berserker said, "Well we aren't so man up &amp; search this island."

Rusty said, "One question sir what if something happens to our ship."

Berserker said, "Don't worry I do have a back up plan for that."

Berserker continues, "Now move it."

His men said, "Yes sir."

Back to the Strawhat pirates trying to figure out which island they're on.

Robin said, "Going by all this sand &amp; a lot of scorpions."

Robin continues, "I'm going with Scorpio Island."

Nami said, "Until now I didn't realized this sooner."

Zoro said, "It looks like what you said Robin."

Luffy said, "Oh man you finally woke up."

Zoro said, "What happened Luffy?"

Nami said, "We'll tell you later."

Zoro said, "I wasn't asking you."

Sanji said, "You got a problem mush head."

Zoro said, "Yes I do swirly eyebrows."

Sanji said, "Oh yeah bring it up."

Zoro said, "Fine I'll will."

Nami said, "Enough of this as she hits both of them on their heads."

Nami continues, "Why do they always gets into an argument."

Robin said, "I will go searching around this island."

Luffy said, "Ok let's find us some treasure."

Nami said, "We aren't here for treasure Luffy."

Luffy said, "At least we'll have an adventure."

Nami said, "Maybe we need to start looking around too."

Nami continues, "Everyone search this island &amp; find out whatever you can."

Sanji said, "I love it when you take charge Nami."

Nami said, "I'm surrounded by idiots sometimes I wonder why I joined."

Chopper said, "I'll go with Usopp."

Usopp said, "Actually I need some fresh air..."

Nami said, "Oh no you're not go with Chopper or I'll beat you."

Usopp said, "Oh ok you win let's go Chopper."

Franky said, "Can I go with you?"

Nami said, "Sure thing Franky."

Franky said, "Super with his usual pose."

Nami said, "Enough of that too."

Franky said, "You are no fun."

Brook said, "I'll go with Zoro."

Zoro said, "Sure four blades is better than none."

Nami said, "I don't mind Robin going off on her own but Luffy?"

Sanji said, "Can I go with you Nami swan?"

Nami said, "Hell no go find someone else."

Sanji said, "Oh why doesn't she want a man like me protecting her."

Nami saidm "You do realize I can hear you."

Sanji said, "Today just isn't my day."

Sanji continues, "Hey Zoro wait up for me."

The Strawhat pirates start searching the entire island. Not knowing what it is they're looking for.

Meanwhile on Leo Island Smoker's unit is constantly fighting deadly creatures.

Smoker said, "Ever since we stopped here we been under constantly attacks from these animals."

Tashigi said, "We never experienced that before."

Marines said, "What is this crazy place?"

Smoker said, "I don't know but I want answers."

Tashigi said, "I'll take these guys."

Smoker said, "Fine you guys are coming with me."

Back on Gemini Island Berserker's team is dominating most dangerous creatures. Unlike Smoker's unit

they had a few breaks from these attacks. Surprisingly this isn't a challenge to any of them.

Berserker said, "I fought devil fruit users with Zoan type that were tougher than this."

Huntress said, "I agree too easy even for a lady like me."

Jackal said, "It's nice to get some energy out."

Mysterious said, "Aren't we getting side tracked here?"

Berserker said, "Not by much Mysterious."

Rusty said, "Oh come on where's someone strong."

Saber said, "Although these creatures are weak there could be something out there worse."

Berserker said, "I agree Saber keep your guard up."

It took a few hours but The Strawhat pirates searched the entire island. They met up at the center

of this island. Robin came across something interesting to share with her crew.

Robin said, "About two hours I came across this."

Robin shows Scorpio artifact to her crew.

Nami said, "What is that?

Luffy said, "Treasure!"

Nami said, "No idiot with a punch to the head."

Sanji said, "It looks like a small statue."

Robin said, "Now you said it doesn't this look like an Scorpion?"

Nami said, "Hey you're right which proves we are on Scorpio Island.

Franky said, "Great now what do we do with it?"

Robin said, "I would keep it just in case."

Nami said, "Nice thinking Robin."

Luffy said, "Oh I'm starving."

Usopp said, "You are hungry at a time like this."

Sanji said, "Ok who else is hungry?"

Robin said, "Just a little Mr. Cook."

Sanji said, "Oh I love when you say stuff like that Robin."

Luffy said, "Me!"

Sanji said, "Shut up Luffy with a kick to the face which sends him flying."

Franky said, "I will be okay I'm heading back to Thousand Sunny."

Nami said, "Oh ok Franky be careful."

Chopper said, "Let me check everyone still here for anything serious."

Chopper continues, "Everyone seems okay."

Nami said, "I think we should go back to the ship too."

Luffy said, "I will go check the next island."

Sanji said, "Now hold on we need a plan before you do something stupid again."

Robin said, "I agree with Nami since we could use our vehicles to speed up our search."

Nami said, "Alright let's go everyone."

Luffy said, "I don't want to."

Zoro said, "I am going back to sleep night everyone."

Nami said, "You morons are going to get us killed now move it with a punch to both their heads."

Zoro said, "Can a man get some sleep around here?"

Nami said, "No go already Zoro."

Luffy said, "Sanji go make us something to eat."

Sanji said, "No thanks captain."

Robin said, "I am getting a little hungry."

Sanji said, "I will make us a big feast."

Luffy said, "Thanks Sanji."

Sanji said, "This isn't for you, it's for the ladies."

Zoro said, "You playing that card makes you seem like a little boy."

Sanji said, "What was that?"

Zoro said, "You heard me cook I said you are like a little boy trying to win girls over."

Sanji said, "Oh yeah I would like to see you do better swordsman."

Luffy said, "Come on guys I'm starving."

Nami said, "Shut up all of you this isn't getting us anywhere."

Sanji said, "She means you."

Nami said, "I mean you too."

Sanji said, "Oh you are so mean to Nami."

Nami said, "Get on or I'll give you a reason to run home."

Sanji said, "Alright I'm going back to the ship."

Zoro said, "I had enough fun for one night."

Nami said, "You been awake for a few hours so don't give me that."

Zoro said, "Oh excuse me for being tired miss captain."

Luffy said, "I'm the captain."

Zoro &amp; Nami said, "Shut up looking pissed at Luffy."

Luffy said, "Oh ok."

Chopper said, "What's keeping you we need to eat guys."

After the long argument over such things. The crew is getting a nice feast to get ready for more islands.

Franky realizes something different with this artifact.

Franky said, "Hey Robin can you come here for a minute?"

Robin said, "Yes what is it?"

Franky said, "Isn't it strange to have such markings on this artifact?"

Robin said, "I noticed those earlier I wonder what for?"

Luffy said, "Hey guys you need to eat."

Franky said, "Not right now."

Franky continues, "I think we need to find all of them &amp; put them in particular spots."

Robin said, "Then there has to be a good reason to do that."

Franky said, "My point exactly."

Franky continues, "I think something big is about to happen."

Robin said, "If that's the case then we should get back to searching the remaining islands."

Franky said, "It looks like we have time I already heard on an special full moon night."

Franky continues, "All the planets are in line for a few moments with every zodiac star showing."

Robin said, "If this is true then two nights from now should be that night."

Franky said, "For now let them eat because we need as much help as we can get."

Robin said, "You are right Franky."

At dawn all three teams get ready to head out to other islands. Smoker's unit is moving from Leo Island to

Sagittarus Island. Although their theme at first seems similar. Sagittarus Island is the orinal island of

hybrid creatures of the ocean. Thus some thought by many to be myth are in fact real. Berserker's team is

splitting up in two teams. The first is hitting toward Scorpio Island. The second took a much longer path

to Pisces Island. The Strawhat pirates woke up early splitting into three groups. The Strawhat pirates

are searching for these artifacts. Both the marines &amp; bount hunters want to capture the Strawhat pirates.

So it's a race against time as they must find all the artifacts.

Group 1 (Bount Hunters) Group 1 (Strawhat pirates) Group 1 (Marines)

-Saber -Luffy -Smoker

-Rusty -Sanji -Half lower rank marines

-Jackal -Brook

Group 2 (Bount Hunter) Group 2 (Strawhat pirates) Group 2 (Marines)

-Berserker -Zoro -Tashigi

-Huntress -Nami -Half lower rank marines

-Mysterious -Usopp

Group 3 (Strawhat pirates)

-Robin

-Franky

-Chopper

First group of Strawhat pirates is using Mini Merry. Second group is using Shark Submerge while it took

some time to figure out. How the last group could move island to island on this small bike. They had

Robin driving with two long ropes each holding Chopper &amp; Franky.

Smoker is using his powers to move all his men from island to island. Tashigi got permission to use

their ship. But has to go the long route due to it's ship. The Strawhat pirates just split around the

marines figuring that out.

Tashigi's group is headed to Taurus Island. A place where Taurus is viewed as an God. One of the slowest

time islands in existence. For them it haven't been much time as passed but for us a huge difference.

Everyone on the islands wears bull skin helmets.

Tashigi said, "Men we must search this land."

Marines said, "Yes Sir."

Tashigi leads a group of marines to the temple. Where they come across cultist not knowing what they're

workshipping.

Tashigi said, "Oh hello what's going on here?"

Cult leader said, "Welcome strange lady to our island."

Cult leader continues, "We here workship our god Taurus."

Tashigi said, "So this must be Taurus Island."

Cult Leader said, "Correct we came from a long line of workshippers."

Tashigi said, "Men put down your guns."

Cult Leader said, "We are quite used to it as many think we're killers or something like that."

Marines said, "Yes sir."

Cult Leader said, "We also guarded our artifact."

Tashigi said, "Your artifact?"

Cult Leader said, "Our Taurus artifact is our priceless treasure."

Cult Leader said, "Sometimes pirates try stealing it from us."

Tashigi said, "So you guys are peaceful then?"

Cult Leader said, "Yes but be ware of Capricorn Island."

Tashigi said, "Why?"

Cult Leader said, "Another ancient tribe of these islands were descendants of fishmen who hate humans."

Tashigi said, "Thanks for your warning I'm going to let my commander know this."

Cult Leader said, "The reason these followers aren't speaking to anyone but me."

Cult Leader continues, "A few hundred years ago a few marines came here killing a lot of us in the process."

Tashigi said, "What we wouldn't do that are you sure they were marines?"

Cult Leader said, "Give me a minute please?"

Cult Leader speaks in native language to his tribe. He is requesting an few uniforms of marines for Tashigi.

They hid them close by their statue of their god Taurus.

Cult Leader said, "Do you believe me now?"

Tashigi said, "This is hard to believe anyway thanks &amp; I almost forgot I'm Tashigi."

Cult Leader said, "We never once left this island but have over heard the dangers of the other islands."

Tashigi said, "I will be careful thanks to you."

Cult Leader said, "I need to get back to our ceremony."

Tashigi gets out her snail phone to contact Smoker about what she found out. First group of Strawhat pirates

landed at Cancer Island. Unlike Scorpio Island, all the villagers welcome them.

Ed said, "Hello good folks to our island."

Luffy said, "Which island are we on."

Ed said, "This is Cancer Island but there's no danger here."

Sanji said, "We heard that before a few times which turned out to be lies."

Ed said, "I am telling you the truth."

Brook said, "I apologize we just arrived from Scorpio Island."

Ed said, "Not many actually been there despite being one of the more well known zodiacs."

Luffy said, "Where's the food?"

Sanji said, "Not right now."

Sanji continues, where is your town?"

Ed said, "Because you just came here I need to do something first."

Luffy said, "I wonder what's happening?"

Sanji said, "Who knows."

Brook said, "I don't mine waiting as I always can write songs."

Their new friend Ed starts doing a crab walk. However he goes in directions in the sand close by.

He goes up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, punch, jump, yelling for someone. All three

of them are like what was that. Their eyes were getting big with their jaws dropping. All are

confused what on Earth was he doing.

Ed said, "I have to do this with every new visiter who comes to our island."

Ed continues, "Oh there he is our mayor, Mayor Blue Claw."

Mayor Blue Claw said, "Greetings it's nice to have you come here."

Sanji said, "I am sorry but what are you wearing lol."

Luffy &amp; Brook said, "We're very sorry you just look so funny."

Mayor Blue Claw said, "What this why it's my special blue harded shell from a rare crab."

Mayor Blue Claw continues, "This probably could withstand a powerful bomb."

Luffy &amp; Brook said, "Cool!"

Sanji said, "Knock it off you two with a quick kick going from Luffy to Brook."

Luffy &amp; Brook said, "We will sorry for laughing."

Mayor Blue Claw said, "It's quite alright you aren't the first."

Ed said, "Most of us did at first but he done so much for everyone here."

Ed continues, "Now we think he has more passion for this island than anyone else."

Sanji said, "Before we start looking around I got to know what's up with Scorpio Island?"

Ed said, "We usually never get asked about the other islands."

Mayor Blue Claw said, "Sometimes I get asked but usually about other islands."

Mayor Blue Claw contines, "You guys are the first to ask me about Scorpio Island."

Luffy said, "WOW that's cool!"

Brook said, "We just came from there this morning with his usual laughter."

Ed said, "As surprising this might be but no one ever told me about it."

Mayor Blue Claw said, "I do know the Mayor of that island for a few years."

Mayor Blue Claw continues, "More recently vicious pirates have been on the island."

Sanji said, "When we were there, we never seen a single person but they left things behind."

Luffy said, "We're pirates."

Sanji said, "Shut up."

Ed said, "Oh I see we welcome everyone."

Mayor Blue Claw said, "I am surprised you got here in one place."

Sanji said, "Can I ask why?"

Ed said, "Although Scorpio Island is friendly most of these islands aren't."

Mayor Blue Claw said, "Be careful of Capricorn Island."

Mayor Blue Claw continues, "Most who come here told me horrible things about that place."

Sanji said, "Really we will be careful thanks."

Luffy said, "I don't care about the danger because one day I'm going to be king of the pirates."

Ed said, "We once had Gol D. Roger is he someone you know."

All three said, "The pirate king Gol D. Roger was here?"

Mayor Blue Claw said, "We haven't heard much about him since he left."

Ed said, "What we do know is we also don't see many marines around here."

Brook said, "Now that's odd considering all the places we went."

Ed said, "We heard from someone most don't know our islands doesn't exist."

Luffy said, "Yeah we heard that before with Skypiea except we been there."

Mayor Blue Claw said, "So the legend about an island up there is true amazing."

Ed said, "You guys must be strong."

Luffy said, "We all have big bounties."

Sanji said, "Luffy I'm warning shut up."

Ed said, "Don't worry we won't try getting them for ourselves."

Luffy said, "Thanks now here we go guys."

Sanji &amp; Brook said, "Yeah!"

The second group of the Strawhat pirates went to Virgo Island. A place thought to be more like an fantasy

tale than an actual place. Where most creatures can fly even those without wings. It took them a few hours

to reach this destination.

Zoro said, "What is this place?"

Nami said, "I never seen anything like this."

Usopp said, "We been high in the sky &amp; deep in the ocean yet somehow this tops it all."

Zoro said, "You are telling me Usopp."

Nami said, "Guys I didn't know there exist an island filled with flying creatures."

Usopp said, "I don't even have an idea which island this is suppose to be."

Zoro said, "I don't either but see y'll."

Zoro runs off deep in the mountains. Nami goes with Usopp toward the west searching for an artifact.

On the way they all been attacked by vicious creatures. Yet their skills proved to be too great.

Unfortunately for them the worst hasn't revealed itself.

The third group of the Strawhat pirates stopped at Aries Island. A place not only filled with deadly

creatures. But also hunters of all kind often terrorize these parts. By many considered to be one

of the worst islands in all of the oceans.

Franky said, "I thought things couldn't get crazier but I was wrong."

Chopper said, "I don't understand what's going on."

Robin said, "This is strange we see many animals running."

Robin continues, "Yet we don't see what's causing those sounds."

Franky said, "I think I know what it is stand back."

Franky charges his blaster at a dark area in the jungle. The animals ran away with the hunters getting

upset.

Hector said, "Hey what the that's not fair."

Franky said, "You are hunting these animals."

Hector said, "Yes but I don't like your weapon it takes fun away from hunting them."

Franky said, "I'm not a hunter, I'm a mechanic."

Hector said, "I am warning you some of the hunters around here hate weapons like yours."

Hector continues, "If you know any better then you would leave now!"

Robin said, "Look we were only curious what was going on with those animals."

Robin continues, "We mean you no harm we're sorry."

Franky said, "This was just a misunderstandning man."

Hector said, "I was about to get one of the rarest animals in the world."

Chopper said, "Animals don't like being hunted."

Hector said, "What are you?"

Franky said, "This is my friend Chopper whose a doctor."

Hector said, "This raccoon is a doctor."

Chopper said, "I'm not a raccoon, I'm a reindeer."

Hector said, "Who cares you all should leave this island as soon as you can."

Robin said, "You still haven't answered why."

Hector said, "Fine lady some of these hunters so happen to be bount hunters for pirates."

Franky said, "We are members of the Strawhat pirates."

Hector said, "You guys are pirates lol you would make a group of kids look like something important."

Robin said, "Understand the question hunter."

Franky said, "Come on we are just looking for some artifact."

Hector said, "Good news is most hunters aren't as ready for this as you guys are."

Hector continues, "Bad news that artifact for this island is guarded by an sacred ox."

Chopper said, "Sacred ox?"

Hector said, "This ox is a part of an special bloodline protecting this artifact."

Hector continues, "It has been said no one has ever defeated this creature &amp; got the artifact."

Hector continues, "However there exist proof of a few people that have won against it."

Robin said, "Does this island have an poryglyph by any chance?

Hector said, "No but one of the other islands does but we don't know much about em sorry."

Franky said, "So it's possible for us to beat it then."

Hector said, "All we know is going against that thing you aren't coming back."

Franky said, "How about we go take it down?

Robin said, "We are very well able for a pirate crew."

Hector said, "I would like to see you try pirates."

Chopper said, "I can hear him somewhere near by."

Robin said, "Can you tell where exactly Chopper?"

Chopper said, "It sounds like it's coming from this cave."

Franky said, "Let's go take this ox down."

Smoker with his half of marines are barely surviving Sagittarus Island. Already took a lot of damage

from Leo Island. Most of them are scared close to their breaking point.

Smoker said, "Man we just can't caught a break."

Marines said, "Sir we need to get away."

Smoker said, "I think I have a plan."

Smoker continues, "We did flew here with my powers."

Smoker continues, "I will use it to hold all of you to escape."

Marines said, "You would be the only one save."

Smoker said, "In some ways I'm more vulnerable now quiet it down."

Smoker created a big smoke screen then use some of his powers to hold his men. He quickly decided to head

to Capricorn Island. Unknown to them this place is filled with human hating fishmen.

Smoker said, "Maybe we can caught a break."

Razor said, "You flithy humans came to ruin our sacred land."

Smoker said, "A fishman on the surface."

Razor said, "I'm a descendant of fishmen that never stopped hating humans."

Smoker said, "Men stay back."

Razor said, "This island is filled with our kind."

Smoker said, "Do you think I'm scared of you?"

Razor said, "Oh now you done it stupid human."

Razor does his warning pose with his native language. A group of vicious fishmen suddenly appears in front

of Smoker.

Poker said, "I'm Poker."

Razor said, "I'm Razor."

Laughting Fish said, "I'm Laughting Fish."

Smoker said, "Your name sucks."

Laughting Fish said, "Shut up humans."

Lob Ster said, "Your kind eats Lobsters which makes me cry oh I'm Lob Ster."

Cat Fish Burglar said, "I'm Cat Fish Burglar."

Smoker said, "Is this suppose to be a joke?"

Razor said, "You mock us for too long now we're going to eat you."

Smoker said, "You are all a bunch of small flies that I don't need my men."

Poker said, "If that's so then bring it up flithy human."

Half of the bount hunters went to Pisces Island where all fish are aggressive. Some say more so than

the fishmen of Capricorn Island. The rest went to Libra Island while searching for their targets.

On Pisces Island team 1 just arrived. Suddenly their vehicle which was an air boat got destroyed.

As if something bad was waiting to happen. They quickly decided to come up with an plan.

Saber said, "We need to find something fast that could be bait."

Jackal said, "There's something in the water."

Rusty said, "How about those small animals over there."

Rusty points to the right with excitement like he achieve something great. While both Jackal &amp; Saber

are thinking what an idiot. So they decided to do a quick hunt getting ten small animals. Jackal

pulls out a bag big enough for all of them.

Rusty said, "I'm not doing it."

Jackal said, "Come on you picked our bait, you should be doing this."

Rusty said, "I said I won't do it."

Saber said, "Fine let a real man do it for you boy."

Saber picks up the bag then starts spinning around fast. Almost like a small tornado still in place.

He went the bag in the water at a safe distance. What happens next surprises them all!

Rusty said, "What it's fishes eating our air boat."

Saber said, "I should've guessed it sooner."

Jackal said, "I'm going to kill all of them."

Saber said, "WOW man back off it's alright."

Jackal said, "No it's not now we have to wait for the rest of the team gets here."

Jackal continues, "But could also end up losing their air boat as well."

Rusty said, "We have to keep going maybe we'll find some of the Strawhat pirates."

Saber said, "Agreed let's go exploring for pirates, we hunt."

They were upset they got stuck on the island surrounded by angry fishes. Surprisingly the other half

of their team is doing better. They just got to Libra Island to restart their hunt for these pirates.

Not knowing a terrible group of cultist are waiting to hunt them. A few cult members close by just discovered

unwanted guests are here.

Grim said, "Look Saul we got some intruders on the island."

Saul said, "What are they doing here?"

Grim said, "I don't know but we need to tell our leader about this."

Saul said, "Alright."

Berserker said, "It took a while but we're here."

Huntress said, "I wonder which one we're on now."

Mysterious said, "I'm guessing Taurus Island."

Berserker said, "Not a bad guess but something tells me different."

Huntress said, "What makes you say that sir?"

Berserker said, "I haven't seen anything like a bull yet."

Mysterious said, "It's possible we need to go further for that."

Berserker said, "Right you are so let's continue the hunt."

Berserker continues, "We need this amount of money."

Huntress said, "I'm in it for the fun sir."

Mysterious said, "No one else would hire me."

Berserker said, "You mean no one else would handle you?"

Mysterious said, "Yes that's what I meant sir."

Berserker said, "Good let's head out."

Both cultists sneak away from behind a close by mountain. Their leader is currently doing a sacred ceremony.

Which involves recent captured people to be sacrificed for their god. Until she gets told about new

intruders on the island.

Chief Libra said, "My people this is a terrible day."

Chief Libra continues, "Our god has to wait for more sacrifices."

Grim said, "I am sure he would understand our solution great one."

Saul said, "We should ambush them when they at least expect it."

Chief Libra said, "No we will make them come to us by force."

Grim said, "How do you suppose we do that?"

Chief Libra said, "I need one of you spy on them for a little while gathering any information."

Chief Libra continues, "We can use to lure them here saving us both the trouble &amp; time to hunt them."

Saul said, "You are so wise our leader."

The cultist of Libra Island are planning to capture Rusty, Jackal &amp; Saber. Back on Virgo Island Nami &amp;

Usopp are struggling. At the same time Zoro is constantly holding his own against these creatures.

Both his crew members there are amazed how well he is doing.

Nami said, "You really aren't human."

Usopp said, "WOW I don't want to piss you off."

Zoro said, "Shut up I need to stay focus."

Nami said, "Hey Zoro wait out."

Zoro turns quickly behind him to be almost hit by a five head Griffin that breaths fire. All three

are confused what they were looking at.

Zoro said, "What in the earth is this?"

Nami said, "I don't know."

Usopp said, "Oh we're going to die."

Zoro &amp; Nami said, "Shut up!"

Nami said, "Usopp can you fire one of your special shots at it?"

Usopp said, "Sure thing as he prepares to fire the same one he once burnt a government flag with."

Zoro said, "You better not hit me with it or you're going to get it."

Usopp said, "Man he's scary alright you can do this Usopp."

Usopp makes his shot which hit the middle of five heads. Unfortunately this greatly upsetted the

creature. Now they need to quickly figure something out.

Zoro said, "Nami take Usopp &amp; search the island."

Nami said, "We aren't leaving you both me &amp; Usopp can't handle these animals Zoro."

Usopp said, "Yeah we need you."

Zoro said, "Look we don't have a choice just go on ahead."

Nami &amp; Usopp head North fast for their lives. Zoro decided to stay behind to face this powerful

creature. Speaking of that on Aries Island some of their friends are about to face another

creature. With such power said to be legendary on their own. Well knowing they could die yet

all three are going in with smiles.

Chopper said, "I think he's in that cave up ahead of us."

Franky said, "I been waiting for something like this."

Robin said, "I have survived worse with you guys."

Chopper said, "That's right we can handle anything."

Franky said, "Super with his usual pose."

On no upon Franky doing his pose somehow triggers the entrance of this cave to open. Robin

wonders why it opened when he did that. Chopper was getting nervous thinking something

super natural. Franky is just creeped out a little bit about it still happy.

Franky said, "I think I heard something coming our way guys."

Chopper said, "We just woke this ox and he's angry."

Robin said, "We should hide for now to see what we're going up against."

Franky said, "I think you should keep your distance."

Chopper said, "Life or death I'm a pirate."

Franky said, "Yeah man let's go take care of business."

Robin heads to a near by hill for cover. Both Chopper &amp; Franky decided to head right in this

cave. Knowing very little about this ox they came to take on. They are prepared for one epic

battle.

Chopper said, "Franky he's coming very fast."

Franky said, "Is he in front of us?"

Chopper said, "No but he is in this cave."

Franky said, "Can you tell where he is?"

Chopper said, "Oh there he is! as he looks right."

Franky said, "No way!"

Chopper just got out of the way in time. But Franky took the hit head on still fine to move.

The ox they recently heard about was around forty feet tall weighing eighty eight tons. It's

horns are very curved around with a shiny silver with some traces of gold. On his face is a

big scar going down his right eye.

Chopper said, "Hey why are you upset?

Rammer said which Chopper translates, "I don't like you intruders go away!"

Franky said, "WOW buddy we just want an artifact."

Rammer said which Chopper translates, " My treasure you all going to die for woking me."

Chopper said, "You still really set him off Franky."

Franky said, "Bring it on goat boy."

Rammer said which Chopper translates, "You are going to die first human."

Franky said, "I'm actually a cyborg which is why your charge failed to do serious damage to me."

Chopper said, "Why did you tell him that? with a surprised look on his face."

Rammer said, "I don't know what that is but I'll end you."

Chopper said, "Franky let's attack together."

Franky said, "Alright you lead on brother."

Tashigi's group is heading to Smoker's location. Which is on Capricorn Island to find he's still

alive.

Tashigi said, "What happened to you Smoker?"

Smoker said, "Let's just say the last few days been rough."

Tashigi said, "I see you held your own against fishmen."

Smoker said, "They were a bunch of weakenings."

Tashigi said, "Now I demand to know what did Commander Salt tell you."

Smoker said, "Fine he told me about parts of the legends most don't know about."

Tashigi said, "Such as?"

Smoker said, "Two of three outcomes involves someone standing in the right spot with all artifacts in place."

Smoker continues, "The worst outcome is we failed to put them in place with no one standing in that spot."

Smoker continues, "We'll die along with the rest of the world."

Tashigi said, "No way how could this exist?"

Smoker said, "I don't know but we might find these artifacts."

Tashigi said, "But sir we need to relax first."

Smoker said, "Look Tashigi there could be more angry fishmen on the island."

Tashigi said, "If we both work together than we should be fine right sir?"

Smoker said, "Of course how is our ship?"

Tashigi said, "I made sure it's safe and carefully anchored sir."

Smoker said, "Good job now we need to come up with an plan."

Tashigi said, "Yes sir."

Smoker said, "Men!"

Marines said, "Yes sir."

Smoker said, "Take it easy for now me &amp; Tashigi will do the fighting for now."

Smoker continues, "We'll need the very best of you to complete this mission."

Tashigi said, "Any clue if we have a time limit about what you told me?"

Smoker said, "Yes according to what I gathered tomorrow night is our dead line."

Smoker continues, "We need to find all the artifacts and put them in their spots.

Smoker continues, "Then this will reveal where we need to stay to save our world."

Marines said, "Yes sir."

Tashigi said, "I will do my best for you Smoker."

The marines are taking a much needed break. Well knowing their time is growing short. Meanwhile

Both bount hunter teams are doing very well. They keep contact with each other marking off

islands. They continue their search for the Strawhat pirates. Unknown to them, they are closer

than they think.

Luffy's group stock up on gear for their ship. Just about them leaving on their small vehicle.

The mayor comes to them with terrible news.

Mayor Blue Claw said, "Wait I just recently heard the fated day is tomorrow."

Sanji said, "What are you talking about?"

Brook said, "I'm curious as well."

Mayor Blue Claw said, "Every two hundred years the fate of our world is decided."

Mayer Blue Claw continues, "There are three possible scenarios involving the following."

Mayor Blue Claw continues, "Two involve all the artifacts in place with someone standing in the correct spot."

Mayor Blue Claw continues, "The worst outcome is none of them happens our world dies."

All three of them said, "What!"

Luffy said, "We need to save the world."

Brook said, "Is this true?"

Mayor Blue Claw said, "I'm aware it is but let me give you guys this."

Mayor Blue Claw gives Luffy's group the Cancer artifact.

Mayor Blue Claw said, "As mayor of this island it's my responsiblity to keep everyone safe."

Sanji said, "So you want us to put this in it's spot with the rest of them."

Mayor Blue Claw said, "That's correct but some of these islands won't be easy."

Luffy said, "We can do it."

Mayor Blue Claw said, "You all going to die."

Luffy said, "I been told that so many times yet I'm still here with a laugh."

Sanji said, "I'm aware our captain loves danger."

Brook said, "Yeah it's hard to talk him out of going with his usual laughter."

Mayor Blue Claw said, "I need to keep people safe the best way I can."

Mayor Blue Claw continues, Oh Ed!"

Ed said, "Yes sir."

Mayor Blue Claw said, "I just gave our guests here the Cancer artifact."

Ed said, "You did what!"

Mayor Blue Claw said, "It's hard to explain but we're short on time, take them to the spot."

Ed said, "I understand Mr. Mayor alright gentlemen follow me."

Ed takes them to where they need to put this artifact. They are surprised they aren't going

to a temple.

Ed said, "Only two of the twelve islands have those spots on temples."

Ed continues, "Some of these islands are very dangerous with hard to locate spots for those artifacts."

Luffy said, "So all these islands have a particular thing to put back in place."

Ed said, "That's correct just be careful but we need to secure the rest of them."

Sanji said, "Got it we'll make sure to do it."

Brook said, "We helped many people despite being hated by others."

Ed said, "You know as pirates you guys aren't that bad."

Luffy said, "Thanks."

Sanji said, "I know we are unusual for a pirate crew but we are proof there can exist good ones."

Ed said, "I can see that then by all means prove it to the rest of the world."

Ed continues, "Take care guys."

With the Cancer artifact in place there are eleven remaining. It's a race against time with

many dangers growing closer by the minute. Luffy's group goes back in their vehicle to

head for Pisces Island.

Luffy's group arrived on the island almost the same time his crew won two intense battles.

Now in their possession are Aries &amp; Virgo artifact. Smoker's unit is about to continue

their search. Starting with Capricorn Island while one team of bount hunters is stuck.

The other team currently exploring Libra Island. Unknown a terrible plot is about to occur.

Luffy pulls out his snail phone. It is Zoro calling from Virgo Island with great news.

Zoro said, "Hello Luffy?"

Luffy said, "Oh hey Zoro."

Sanji takes the snail phone away from Luffy. Knowing they could lose any important stuff.

Sanji is currently on the snail phone.

Sanji said, "Sorry you're talking to me now."

Zoro said, "I would rather talk to Luffy no thank you."

Sanji said, "Listen stupid idiot we put the Cancer artifact in place."

Zoro said, "I bet you were no help cook."

Sanji said, "Why you when I see you again it's on."

Zoro said, "Oh yeah swirly eye boy what are you going to do?"

Nami punched Zoro in the head &amp; took the snail phone. Zoro was covered with some burns &amp; scratches.

So he already was in a lot of pain with that making it worse.

Nami said, "Sorry he's screaming in both angry &amp; pain."

Sanji said, "It's okay what do you have to tell us Nami?"

Nami said, "Oh ok we too just got an artifact but of Virgo.

Nami continues, "Hold on we are getting contact from someone else."

Franky uses his snail phone to report the good news. Although it took a few minutes for

all the calls to connect together.

Franky said, "It's me Franky."

Sanji &amp; Nami said, "Hey are you okay?"

Franky said, "I couldn't be any better."

Nami said, "Listen we just found Virgo artifact."

Sanji said, "We just placed the Cancer artifact."

Sanji continues, "We must place the remaining eleven artifacts in place before tomorrow night."

Franky said, "We just got the Aries artifact but took a lot of damage."

Sanji said, "That's great news now we got two more to place."

Sanji continues, "Unfortunately we don't have much time."

Nami said, "What!"

Franky said, "Oh man I totally forgot about that part of the legend."

Nami said, "You told me earlier you told me everything."

Franky said, "Sorry I only heard about it a few times."

Sanji said, "Anyway there's three outcomes involving the artifacts &amp; someone standing in the correct spot."

Franky said, "Yeah two of three are bad for everyone regardless."

Sanji said, "That's right there's all of them in place with someone good which saves our world."

Franky said, "There's the same conditions but with someone evil ends up ruling the world in darkness."

Nami said, "What! so there's no treasure here."

Sanji said, "You haven't heard the worst outcome."

Franky said, "Oh man do I need to say it?"

Sanji said, "No I will if none of that happens our world dies."

All the remaining crew members over hearding this call are shocked. Now they realized they need to locate

all the artifacts before tomorrow night. Unfortunately these bount hunters are start searching hurting

anything in their path. Suddenly Saber attacks Luffy out of no where.

They all hang up shortly this happened.

Sanji, Franky &amp; Nami said, "Luffy!"

Saber said, "Finally it took a few days among hearing about you from a nearby island."

Jackal said, "Personally I want to kill all of you."

Sanji said, "Why we aren't bad people."

Rusty said, "You flithy pirate you have no right to speak."

Sanji said, "Oh yeah why don't you make him."

Saber said, "I'll handle their captain."

Rusty said, "It looks like this guys wants to die so I'll take him."

Jackal said, "I'll take..."

Brook said, "What?"

Jackal said, "You're a skeleton."

Brook said, "Yes because of my devil fruit with usual laughter."

Jackal said, "I prefer a man with some meat."

Brook said, "Oh that hurts even though I have no skin."

Jackal said, "That's my point jerk with such anger in his face."

Luffy said, "Fine bring it on."

Saber said, "My pleasure pirate."

Brook easily defeated Jackal in record time of a few seconds. Even I trying

not to laugh. Both Luffy &amp; Sanji are locked in battle. Brook suddenly gets

captured by cult members.

Grim said, "I didn't expect more company are these guys together?"

Saul said, "I don't think so but does help us out."

Grim said, "Agreed we'll take him to our chief."

Saul said, "Then come back waiting for our chance to caught them all."

Both cult members are laughting with a big bag carrying Brook. On Virgo Island

it took a while. But they finally where to put Virgo artifact hidden in the

center of this jungle. Where with the possible exception of the sacred ox. Filled

with the deadliest creatures waiting for prey. They easily took them out with

no problem. On Aries Island Franky's group found where to place Aries artifact.

Which turned out to be hidden at one of the beaches.

Now three of twelve artifacts in place. The marines finally make their move to

Scorpio Island. But so is Berserker's group with Zoro's team also heading there.

Back to Pisces Island Sanji is struggling against Rusty.

Sanji said, "You are good."

Rusty said, "Don't praise me pirate I used to be four time champ of mixed material arts."

Sanji said, "Sounds like fun to me."

Rusty said, "To prove I'm serious watch this."

Rusty takes off his gear then punches a nearby tree with such force. Which destroys it

completely surprisingly Sanji.

Sanji said, "How are you able to do that?"

Rusty said, "I went through very intense training."

Sanji said, "Sorry but you remind me of GP9 which all of them were jerks."

Rusty said, "Very funny comparing a lone bount hunter to government assassins I'm honored."

Sanji said, "Shut up."

Rusty said, "I noticed your kicks pack a lot of force Black Leg Sanji."

Sanji said, "So what."

Rusty said, "I always wanted to take on someone who could match the strength of my punches."

Sanji said, "Alright then let's go freak."

Rusty said, "Oh you are going to buy for that pirate."

Back to Luffy's fight surprising Saber is holding his own. In an more intense battle will

against will. Whose is stronger we are about to find out.

Luffy said, "You are tough but I always win."

Saber said, "This might come as an surprise but this is one of my first jobs as an bount hunter."

Saber continues, "I used to be an marine long ago until pirates killed my family."

Luffy said, "I feel for your lost but no excuse to hit me."

Saber said, "You selfish prick think can beat me."

Luffy said, "I beaten Doflamingo, Crocodile, Gecko Moriah with the list still going."

Saber said, "You even beat GP9's finest assassin Rob Lucci."

Luffy said, "You mean the pigeon guy yeah I beaten him up."

Saber said, "Obviously my standard gear isn't enough."

Luffy said, "What are you up to?"

Saber said, "I heard you know haki right?"

Luffy said, "Yeah Silver King Raveleigh taught me."

Saber said, "The right hand man of the pirate kind taught you haki no way."

Luffy said, "Way now I'm going all out."

Saber said, "Back when I was a marine not many even among marines could handle me."

Luffy said, "Let me guess devil fruit?"

Saber said, "Hell no I don't want to become like you pirates."

Saber continues, "No I mastered haki to insane levels with even the strongest marines couldn't hurt me."

Luffy said, " I beaten some of the best including that guy with an giant metal arm."

Saber said, "You beat former marine Zephyr and commander of the Neo Marines."

Luffy said, "You know him?"

Saber said, "He was once a close friend of mine until his family too was killed by pirates."

Saber continues, "Except the marines covered it up upsetting a once great man."

Luffy said, "Even as enemeis I came to respect him."

Saber said, "Really despite attacking a lot of pirates &amp; threaten to steal the seas from marines."

Saber continues, "In his mind this was to stop further acts of violence happening."

Luffy said, "Have you seen what some marines done to people?"

Saber said, "What!"

Luffy said, "It's true pirates do horrible things to people."

Luffy continues, "I seen more horrible things come from marines."

Saber said, "Such as?"

Luffy said, "They kept what a fishmen named Arlong was doing to Nami's home island a secret."

Saber said, "I never heard of this until now oh ok maybe someone people shouldn't become marines."

Saber continues, "I actually seen parts of what you're telling me which is why I left."

Luffy said, "What happened to you?"

Saber said, "I was drinking myself to no end at a local bar."

Saber continues, "Until one day a group of bount hunters aka these guys with more on the way."

Saber continues, "Convinced me to change my ways to make meaning in my life once again."

Luffy said, "I'm glad you are okay but still no right to attack me."

Saber said, "Fool I'm a bount hunter &amp; I'm after your head Strawhat."

Luffy said, "Alright let's go."

A very intense battle that could be heard to most islands. Sanji is badly injured but defeated Rusty.

Probably his closest fight to debate. Back on Scorpio Island things are about to get even crazier than

ever before.

Zoro's group enters the village shortly upon arrival. The marines just cross paths with the bount

hunters.

Smoker said, "What do you guys want?"

Berserker said, "We're here to hunt us some pirates."

Tashigi said, "Don't you guys realize what's going on..."

Smoker said, "Tashigi stay out of it."

Smoker continues, "Unless you danger civilizians we can't do anything to you."

Huntress said, "That's correct or we are going after the same people."

Smoker said, "Which case means you're inferring with our business."

Smoker continues, "So tell me who are you after?"

Mysterious said, "We don't have to answer you marine."

Berserker said, "Mysterious is right we're going to get them no matter what."

Smoker said, "Then you are our enemy."

Berserker said, "Despite the state you're in, you're going to take us on lol."

Berserker continues, "I would like to see you try."

Berserker prepares to strike Smoker until Zoro came at neck of time. Surprising both marines &amp;

bount hunters.

Zoro said, "Smoker what are you doing here?"

Tashigi said, "Pirate hunter Zoro?"

Smoker said, "So I was right you guys are here."

Zoro said, "Look no time to explain we need your help."

Smoker said, "Why should we help you pirates?"

Nami said, "Because if you don't we'll die."

Tashigi said, "We already helped you guys a few times before."

Smoker said, "Tashigi judging the seriousness of our solution we have no choice."

Zoro said, "We already placed three artifacts so we need nine more."

Nami said, "We can cover you if you help us."

Smoker said, "Fine we'll go search for them."

Smoker continues, "Remember after this if we meet up again we're enemies."

Zoro said, "Fine by me."

Tashigi said, "This isn't over yet."

Zoro said, "We don't have time for this lady just go."

Tashigi said, "You selfish pig of an man."

Zoro said, "Why you..."

Nami said, "Cool it Zoro with a punch to the head."

Zoro said, "You are right let's take care of these guys."

The marines went to go search for the remaining artifacts. Usopp over heard everything quickly

got out his snail phone. He tried to keep his voice low to avoid being spotted. Usopp calls Sanji's

snail phone to tell him what he heard.

Sanji said, "Hello?"

Usopp said, "It's me Usopp."

Sanji said, "Oh hey Usopp."

Usopp said, "Keep it down there's bount hunters here."

Sanji said, "Ok what do you want to say?"

Usopp said, "I know this is going to sound crazy."

Sanji said, "What?"

Usopp said, "We just teamed up with Smoker's unit to locate the remaining artifacts."

Sanji said, "We are running out of time so as long they don't try capturing us we'll be fine."

Usopp said, "I will try contact everyone else about this."

Sanji said, "Before you do our captain is still fighting this bount hunter."

Usopp said, "What you're kidding?

Sanji said, "I just beat one of them and Brook out did both of us."

Usopp said, "For a skeleton man he's good."

Sanji said, "You're telling me alright go warn everybody else."

Usopp said, "Roger."

Shortly after telling Sanji about what's going on their end. He tries to call Franky but gets

attacked by Huntress.

Huntress said, "For a little weak man you sure are good at hiding."

Usopp said, "What how did you know I was here?"

Huntress said, "You aren't good being quiet."

Usopp said, "Oh no."

Huntress said, "I hope you can run fast because I used to be an gold medalists for running."

Huntress continues, "In fact I currently have ten gold medals for these events."

Usopp said, "What no way."

Huntress said, "Way it's about time we start the hunt I'll give you five minutes head start."

Usopp said, "I'm out of here with him screaming."

Nami is confused by Mysterious just standing there. Berserker starts fighting her crew member

Zoro. Usopp is running for dear life from an gold medalist runner bount hunter. God that

doesn't sound right well anyway.

Huntress said, "You better run faster than that worm."

Usopp said, "You aren't human get away from me."

Huntress said, "Come on little mouse I wanna play."

Nami said, "This is getting us no where."

Nami continues, "Hello is anyone home?"

Mysterious fell asleep with snoring.

Nami said, "You're kidding me he fell asleep well time to get away."

Huntress said, "Time to die flithy pirate."

Huntress continues, "You aren't worthy to be a man."

Usoppo said, "Oh no someone help me."

Nami said, "Oh ok I'll help hold on Usopp."

Nami prepares a thunder storm to direct a lightning bolt at Huntress. Unknown to her, Mysterious

is pretending to be asleep to take notes on his prey.

Nami said, "You are fast but are you faster than a bolt a lightning."

Huntress said, "What nooooo!

Nami said, "Direct hit you're safe now."

Huntress gets back up as if nothing happened. Nami turns away to see she's still standing.

Usopp continues to run away but trips over Mysterious.

Huntress said, "Hahahaha I heard of your ability to control parts of the weather."

Huntress continues, "So I modified my uniform to be water proof as well as strong resistance to lightning."

Nami said, "I didn't think anyone could make that."

Huntress said, "This basically makes your abilities useless now Cat Burglar Nami."

Nami said, "That's okay I still have tricks up my sleeves."

Huntress said, "You have none."

Nami said, "It's a figure of speech."

Huntress said, "Whatever dead or alive you &amp; your friends are coming with us."

Nami said, "You even put that lady from CP9 to shame in terms of being cruel."

Huntress said, "You mean Kalifa."

Nami said, "You know her?

Huntress said, "I know of her from people and you defeated her."

Nami said, "That's right &amp; you're next."

Huntress said, "Please I seen threats more convincing than that."

Nami said, "Then I will convince you one way or another."

Huntress said, "You already seem more fun than that guy."

Mysterious finally makes his move shortly after Usopp trips. Which surprised both Nami &amp; Usopp who thought

was sleeping.

Mysterious said, "Haha you actually believe I was sleeping then keep dreaming."

Usopp said, "I would never do that."

Mysterious said, "You look the type long nose."

Usopp said, "Long nose you are hiding behind a mask."

Mysterious said, "Oh yeah."

Mysterious took his mask off while Usopp slowly getting speechleess. Nami is holding her own against

Huntress. Zoro is in an fierce battle against Berserker.

Usopp said, "What are your skills anyway?"

Mysterious said, "I got many that we would be here all day."

Usopp said, "You're kidding me everyone here knows he's lying."

Huntress said, "Actually he isn't, he proved it to his team."

Huntress continues, "I never seen a list of jobs one person worked in my entire life."

Nami said, "Who is this guy?"

Usopp said, "So I need to be on my A game."

Mysterious said, "More like S+++ if you're that good."

Usopp said, "Man you are scary."

Mysterious said, "I scary please you should see our leader fighting your swordsman."

Nami said, "What as she looks at their fight."

Usopp said, "No way we haven't seen Zoro fight like this since we entered the New World."

Mysterious said, "There's more to him than most realize."

Huntress said, "Unlike most bount hunters, we're loyal to each other like a family."

Usopp said, "My crew is my family so I know the feeling."

Mysterious said, "Don't kid yourself scum."

Usopp said, "Let's see how this do? as he appears his hot spice attack."

Mysterious said, "You are kidding me right hahaha alright fire away."

Usopp fires while Mysterious stands in place with his mouth wide open. Usopp is thinking this

is in the bag. Shortly after instead of the usual reaction. Mysterious was able to control

the level of heat he got.

Usopp said, "This never failed me before."

Mysterious said, "For a long time I was both a chef &amp; champion eater."

Usopp said, "WOW you aren't kidding."

Nami said, "It's hard for me to focus with a guy like that."

Huntress said, "Mysterious isn't just a name."

Nami said, "What!"

Huntress said, "He is officially a gifted man able to do almost anything.

Huntress continues, "Yet no one in our team has devil fruits."

Usopp &amp; Nami said, "That's insane &amp; fill of crap."

Mysterious said, "I shouldn't be surprised by that reaction as you are one of the many."

Mysterious continues, "Neither will be the last but I will make an example out of you."

Zoro just cut Berserker's helmet off. Surprisingly when it hit the ground created a big

crater. Zoro goes to pick it up to almost fell over. Berserker reveals his true self to

the Strawhat pirates.

Zoro said, "No way you're a fishman."

Berserker said, "Yes I prefer to not use this gear but then you guys do deserve a fighting chance."

Zoro said, "What do you mean?"

Berserker said, "With gear your chances of survival is about 50/50."

Berserker continues, "But without goes all the way down to 23% of survival."

Zoro said, "Really then let's dance big boy."

Berserker said, "Have you ever fought a skilled fishman before?"

Zoro said, "I think briefly defeating Hordy in water."

Berserker said, "It's impossible are you sure human?"

Zoro said, "Yes then he kept taking these energy pills like mad."

Berserker said, "I knew him &amp; another hateful fishman named Arlong."

Zoro said, "Arlong!"

Nami &amp; Usopp said, "No way you knew both of them."

Berserker said, "Yes Arlong used to be a close friend like at one point he was to Jinbe."

Zoro said, "We already know Jinbe, he helped us out."

Nami said, "He helped &amp; saved our captain when we weren't able to."

Berserker said, "I always respected Jinbe how is he now he's no longer one of seven warlords?"

Zoro said, "Last I checked he's doing fine."

Berserker said, "That's good I don't hate humans like most my kind."

Zoro said, "Thanks to our captain that hating is no more."

Berserker falls to the ground with both his team mates wondering why. He suddenly starts crying

but of great happiness.

Berserker said, "It sucks despite doing such a good thing for my people."

Berserker continues, "I still a bount hunter &amp; wanting to collect all your bounties."

Zoro said, "You are welcome anyway let's settle this."

Berserker said, "There is something I want to confess."

Zoro said, "What's that?"

Berserker said, "I'm only the second strongest member of my team."

Zoro said, "What!"

Nami &amp; Usopp said, "No that can't be."

Berserker said, "It's true up til recently I was the strongest."

Berserker continues, "We met a man who was once a well respected marine."

Mysterious said, "I think I can see them from here."

Huntress said, "Yes he's facing your captain right now."

Zoro said, "That's fine I love a good fight &amp; so does my captain."

Berserker said, "I could say the same &amp; Saber is a living legend."

Nami said, "No way he's here."

Zoro said, "I remember hearing his name around when Crocodile's company tried hiring me."

Berserker said, "I'm glad you turned it down because most of us did too."

Mysterious said, "We aren't monsters as we all had rough pasts."

Huntress said, "I used to be a member of CP4 and briefly CP9."

Zoro said, "Show me your true power."

Berserker said, "Follow me swordsman."

Zoro follows Berserker to a nearby beach. Berserker heads in the water very briefly.

His body instantly changed to a more durable state. All of his abilities are up

by 20%.

Berserker said, "I kept one part of my suit on."

Zoro said, "I thought something was off."

Berserker said, "My suit is specialize in keeping water."

Berserker continues, "Thus the more water I get, the more powerful I become."

Zoro said, "Interesting finally a worthy challenger."

Berserker said, "I agree last time I shown this was upon convincing Saber to join us."

Berserker continues, "I lost despite getting about thirty gallons of water."

Zoro said, "I don't follow you."

Berserker said, "A small amount like a drip only ups my power very little amount."

Berserker continues, "But a gallon multiples my power by 20%."

Berserker continues, "So I really over did it with thirty gallons."

Zoro said, "Are you saying you could go beyond that?"

Berserker said, "I might but there's only way to know for sure."

Zoro said, "I might regret this but I'm allowing you to do it."

Berserker said, "I like you swordsman fine just sit there &amp; watch."

Berserker continues, "I'm going to set my suit to suck in my maxmim amount."

Zoro said, "How much is that?"

Berserker said, "I don't think you want to know."

Zoro said, "I asked you though."

Berserker said, "Oh right you did lol."

Berserker continues, "200 gallons of water."

Zoro said, "No way prove it."

Berserker said, "As you wish then you will die."

Despite a misunderstanding the remaining Strawhat pirates team up with the marines.

In order to locate a lot of zodiac artifacts haven't been found yet. Unknown to all

three groups, there's someone wanting for them. Insanity Slayer has been secretly

hiding on Aquarius Island. Waiting for them to put everything into place. Thus

starting his own plan of world domination.

Insanity Slayer said, "Everyone will pay what they did to me especially you Celestial

Dragons."

Insanity Slayer continues, "It looks like everyone is playing right into my hands hahaha."

Luffy still battling Saber, Zoro putting up a fierce battle with Berserker. Most of

the bount hunters have fallen. Everyone else working together it took just four

hours. Upon putting the remaining zodiac artifacts into place. Plus rescuing Brook

from one of the tribes. A mysterious giant island appears in the middle of these islands.

Directly in the center is a tall altar where one must stand. Before time runs out with

one of three possibilities happening. It took a long time but finally Zoro &amp; Luffy

won their battles. Unfortunately are greatly weaken with some of the other haven't

got much of a break. Suddenly out of the clear blue an unknown man appears at the altar.

Insanity Slayer said, "Welcome to your deaths as I am about to become this world's ruler."

Zoro said, "Who are you?"

Nami said, "Oh great we weren't expecting this."

Usopp said, "Honestly I would be surprised but still scared from everything else."

Insanity Slayer said, "Silence in just a little while whose standing in this spot."

Insanity Slayer continues, "Depends what happens to this world."

Smoker said, "You, Major Impact what are you doing here? as he was flying with his men."

Insanity Slayer said, "Smoker it's been a long time but marines, pirates &amp; bount hunters ruined my life."

Franky said, "What's your problem man?"

Insanity Slayer said, "My problem is there doesn't exist true freedom."

Nami said, "What!"

Insanity Slayer said, "I started out young as a good marine until some of my best friends got slaughtered by pirates."

Insanity Slayer continues, "To top it all off Celestial Dragons came to my home town a few months later."

Insanity Slayer continues, "My wife was pregnant with twins on the way back on an ship."

Insanity Slayer continues, "Unfortunately she came back at the wrong time as the Celestial Dragons were heading that way."

Insanity Slayer continues, "They fired their cannons at a civilian ship filled with passagers killing everyone."

Tashigi said, "What that's horrible why would they do such a thing?"

Insanity Slayer said, "I'll tell you all of them are extremely selfishess caring little to none about their people."

Robin said, "I met a few people captured by them."

Robin continues, "All of them hates the Celestial Dragons with an passion unmatched by anything else."

Nami said, "What are they really that horrible?"

Luffy said, "Yeah I punched one in the face."

Nami, Sanji &amp; Zoro said, "Luffy!"

Insanity Slayer said, "Hahaha you got guts kid I like you and ultimately made my day hearing that."

Smoker said, "It's a serious crime to hit one in the face Strawhat."

Luffy said, "I don't care!"

Brook said, "That's our captain for you with his usual laughter."

Sanji said, "I can only imagine the horrors you have to face."

Insanity Slayer said, "Then I left the marines to become a pirate under the name Burnt Boot."

Luffy said, "Hahaha that's a horrible name."

Insanity Slayer said, "I am warning you boy before you get trouble anyway they tried killing me very often."

Insanity Slayer continues, "For what treasure maybe they didn't like I used to be a marine who knows."

Insanity Slayer continues, "None of the pirates took very kindly to me doing horrible things you couldn't even think were possible."

Nami said, "WOW!"

Luffy said, "We aren't like that."

Insanity Slayer said, "Shut up I'm telling a story."

Insanity Slayer continues, "Where was I oh yeah I faked my own death to become a bount hunter."

Insanity Slayer continues, "I officially changed my name along with my appearance."

Insanity Slayer continues, "I caught a lot of pirates and at times corrupt marines."

Insanity Slayer continues, "One day someone I was working with dig deep into my past."

Insanity Slayer continues, "I don't know how he done it but everyone found out I was Major Impact.

Zoro said, "Let me guess they found out you also were a pirate whose bounty still up."

Insanity Slayer said, "Very good so I quickly became the hunted rather than the hunter."

Insanity Slayer continues, "All I wanted until recently was to live a good life with some achievements."

Luffy said, "I don't care let's go."

Insanity Slayer said, "Now I want to over throw our government to start a new one."

Everyone said, "What you're crazy."

Insanity Slayer said, "So many people tried ruining my life taking away the little freedom I had now it's your time."

Insanity Slayer continues, "To feel the loss, pain and suffering I felt all my life."

Zoro said, "I am going to take you down."

Luffy said, "We're coming for you bring it on."

Insanity Slayer said, "Alright since we have a few hours remaining let's have a little fun."

Nami said, "What are you up to?"

Insanity Slayer said, "I am one of the best with haki &amp; have a very unique devil fruit."

Everyone said, "You got to be kidding."

Insanity Slayer said, "I'll stand at the bottom of these stairs you have two hours to do as much damage as you can."

Zoro said, "My pleasure."

Luffy said, "You're going down!"

Franky said, "Super with his usual pose."

Nami said, "I am not sure what are we up against here."

Sanji said, "Only one way to find out Nami, I'm going in too."

Chopper said, "Me too."

Brook said, "I haven't fought much recently."

Nami said, "Fine you can go too."

Brook said, "Thanks with his usual laughter then starts running toward Insanity Slayer with some of his crew members."

Smoker said, "I'm going in too Tashigi keep our men safe that's an order."

Robin said, "Let me try something."

Robin uses her devil fruit to create two arms on Insanity Slayer's shoulders to try knocking him out." However it doesn't

appear to be working. Some of her crew members throw out a good number of attacks. Especially those you want to run for the

hills. Smoker is keeping his distance as he notices something isn't right."

Smoker said, "Everyone stop look at his lower left chest area quickly."

Everyone sees something is glowing at his suppose injury. Suddenly Insanity Slayer starts laughing like an mad man."

Insanity Slayer said, "Hahaha so you see it Smoker how meanless this battle is."

Smoker said, "Actually I think I might be the only one capable of beating you."

Insanity Slayer said, "You don't even know what my power is?"

Smoker said, "True but taking a close look I noticed you have many different elements under your control."

Insanity Slayer said, "Good eye let me show you guys all of my powers."

Nami secretly prepares a storm when she needs it. Everyone is standing in place nervous to see what his power.

Berserker's group went to find their team mates at Pisces Island. But quickly realizes something isn't right. They

quickly get on top of trees to see a mysterious man with devil fruit powers. Insanity Slayer reveals his power in this

order.

1\. Lightning which he threw at a nearby tree

2\. Fire close to the ground where half the Strawhat pirates are standing

3\. Oil on the stairs up to the altar

4\. Life Force as he took some from fallen creatures at surrounding islands

5\. Nuclear through touching a nearby animal

6\. Gas coming out of his body just enough surrounding him

7\. Manure with throwing it at Luffy's face

Luffy falls on the ground with some of it in his mouth. Everyone is trying to figure out what did he threw at Luffy.

Robin just noticed by the smell what it is.

Robin said, "It's animal droppings."

Everyone said, "That's gross."

Insanity Slayer said, "What it's been boring the last few days I needed a laugh."

Insanity Slayer decides to reveal more of his powers before taking matters into his hands. Everyone is getting worried

what else can he do. Berserker's group are surprised what they just witness. Currently getting closer to their fallen

team mates. He is badly injured with two of his friends on his shoulders slowing him down further.

8\. Wind by moving closer to both Zoro &amp; Sanji thus sending them flying a good distance from the island

9\. Light by flying up in the air then with his hands does the gun pose rapidly firing at all the islands

Everyone is shocked this guy can do all of that. As usual you all expected this moment so here it is.

Luffy said, "Cool!"

Chopper said, "Awesome!"

Usopp said, "Amazing!"

Nami said, "Now isn't the time we need to do something guys."

Usopp said, "She is right but most of us are weaken."

Nami decides to finally make her move. Insanity Slayer curious about what she has in store for him. Berserker now

carrying five people now headed for the alter island. Only two hours remaining before a decision by the world

must be made.

Nami said, "Just before you started showing off, I decided to start a show of my own."

Insanity Slayer said, "What!"

Nami said, "Just look above you."

Insanity Slayer said, "Interesting you know I have lightning so what good will this do."

Nami said, "Who ever said this was an thunder storm."

Insanity Slayer said, "Oh I see then by all means let it rain."

Nami said, "You serious!"

Her storm starts with heavy rain but isn't effecting Insanity Slayer. Everyone is blown away this attack

which usually works failed.

Nami said, "No way how can you withstand?"

Insanity Slayer said, "There is one more power I have yet to reveal."

Insanity Slayer reveals his last one which turns out to be water. Everyone was speechless to see him controlling

water. In this world even fresh air can weaken devil fruit users yet here's one whose isn't. Smoker expected it as

much was going to happen.

Smoker said, "I heard someone had that devil fruit whose linked to a series of murders on pirates &amp; marines."

Smoker continues, "As you were my one of my first commanders it is my duty to take care of you personally."

Luffy said, "No he's mine."

Smoker said, "Strawhat you all are vulnerable to most of his powers and greatly weaken get out of here."

Zoro said, "Luffy he's got a point let's go."

Smoker said, "I will make sure our world is safe."

Tashigi said, "Next time pirate hunter Zoro you're mine."

Zoro said, "I will try to look forward to that."

Smoker said, "Remember next time we're enemies got it?"

Luffy said, "Oh ok cool take care Smokey."

Smoker said, "Oh you're lucky I'm letting you escape boy."

The Strawhat pirates is heading back to Thousand Sunny with all their small vehicles. The bount hunters are leaving

thanks to Berserker. He talked to some of the big fish to ride them out of there.

Berserker said, "Next time pirate hunter Zoro you're mine."

Rusty said, "I am glad I got a good fight."

Jackal said, "As soon as we get back I'm resigning sir."

Berserker said, "It's your choice but remember if you want to come back it's available."

Jackal said, "Thanks sir."

Huntress said, "I know this will be my life until the day I die."

Mysterious said, "Sir we should find a doctor to save Saber, he's losing blood."

Berserker said, "Alright let me think of something."

Berserker contacts his friends about finding a doctor at a nearby island. Sadly have to turn back around to Drum Island.

It will take a long time but his friends are fast swimmers. Who can handle almost anything in the ocean. The regular

rate a pirate would get there is a few months. The rate they're going is a few hours despite some conditions of the sea.

Now both the Strawhat pirates &amp; bount hunters left these islands. Only the marines with Insanity Slayer remain for the

fight depending our fate.

Smoker said, "Sometime after you left I ate the Smoke Smoke Fruit."

Insanity Slayer said, "Probably a month &amp; an half I ate the Source Source Fruit."

Smoker said, "Do you remember this weapon sir?"

Insanity Slayer said, "Yes I had it made especially for you so of course I know what it is."

Smoker said, "Then you know you aren't the only able to take away devil fruit powers."

Insanity Slayer said, "Interesting it seems our devil fruits are evenly matched."

Smoker said, "Throw in we can take away those powers making this my toughest battle yet."

Insanity Slayer said, "Plus the man who trained you &amp; gave you the very same mission that earned your rank."

Smoker said, "I always remember what you did for me sir."

Insanity Slayer said, "Only an hour left time for the final battle are you ready Smoker!"

Smoker said, "I never thought I would be facing you but seeing what's going on I have no choice."

Insanity Slayer said, "You will regret ever coming here."

Smoker said, "You will regret wanting your new so called dream."

It took almost an hour despite still being weaken from some of the islands. Smoker pulled out a victory to quickly get

back to the altar. A quick hard to see flash occurs as the marines wait to see what fate was chosen. They didn't see

any darkness coming removing that possibility off their list. A bright light came down onto Smoker. Suddenly a voice

is heard saying the following quote only said once every two hundred years.

Ancient One said, "Congratulations you saved our world."

Smoker said, "I did it guys."

Ancient One said, "To show our thanks we have the power to do anything you want."

Smoker said, "I want Fleet Admiral Akainu to remove several corrupt marine from several posts of my choosing."

Tashigi said, "But sir you can capture the Strawhat pirates just by saying it."

Smoker said, "I want to give them the ability to fight back otherwise what's the point Tashigi."

Tashigi said, "You make a good point sir."

Marines said, "We're proud to be working for you."

Ancient One said, "Alright it will be done."

Ancient One grants Smoker's request by talking directly to Akainu. However came at a busy time in his duty. So they

teleport him to a peaceful part of the island.

Ancient One said, "Fleet Admiral Akainu?"

Akainu said, "Yes who is speaking quick?"

Ancient One said, "We are those who keep watching over everything in the world."

Akainu said, "That's my job boring I need to get back to an important meeting."

Ancient One said, "Listen we're gods in your people's eyes thus we can do anything."

Akainu said, "Show me proof?"

Ancient One shoots a light in the sky showing Smoker at the altar island. Akainu wasn't a bit interested seeing him.

Then they chose to show some of the marine commanders working at several posts around the world. Quickly not liking

what he's seeing decided to listen finally.

Ancient One said, "An marine named Smoker just saved your world."

Akainu said, "I don't care."

Ancient One said, "He requested for you to remove these marines from their posts."

Akainu said, "Can you give me a list of names?"

Ancient One said, "Alright it will be done in order to grant Smoker's request."

A piece of long paper falls from the sky going right into Akainu's hands. This particular list about at least an hundred

of commanders. Akainu decides to head back to his post to issue arrest for these following people. It took a few months

but he finally captured all of them. He made sure with the list they given him with everything bad they done. Directly

goes to the marine headquarters to judge all of them. Some are sent to the world prison Impel Down as prisoners. Some

were executed for their crimes. Some were forced out of the marines with no pay.

Smoker with his unit head back to a nearby post. Upon doing so which took a long time heard his request was done. Akainu

requested for Smoker to come by the headquarter to award him a few medals as thanks. Thus the world became a better place

thanks to two groups of people who were enemies. But came together to save the world from a once great man turned into

a monster. The Strawhat pirates are happy again they helped saved the world.

The End


End file.
